wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Past
The Epic Past is the Hundred Forty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 15, 2017. Synopsis Yuki Muto's childhood was then discovered by Dr. Eggman, who knew that he was the sole survivor since he killed Weevil Underwood in his day before Godzilla appeared. Plot Flashbacks The Episode begins in the past prior to the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Japanese Coast Guard boards a small boat in the Izumogakure's Harbor. It's occupant, a scientist, has vanished, despite the boat's interiors being clean, and nearly untouched, with the scientist's slippers being the only visible remains. Suddenly, the boat rocks violently due to an exterior explosion. Meanwhile, a large amount of what appears to be blood crashes into an underwater tunnel, causing multiple car accidents. Upon meeting, he seemed a humble and respectful person, in contrast to the bold and arrogant Rex Raptor. However, he quickly revealed himself to be underhanded and sneaky (while Rex Raptor, ironically, shows decent sportsmanship and plays fairly). On the boat ride to the tournament, Weevil confronts and asks Yuki Muto to see the set of Exodia. Upon seeing them, Weevil takes them but Dr. Eggman came and destroyed Weevil's deck by tossing to the sea. Weevil then gives Yuki Muto back the Exodia and tells Yuki Muto to go to the Duel Kingdom and win before he was killed by Momoshiki Palpatine right before everyone gets to the life boats, escaping and seeing the creature destroy the ship as it heads to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Prime Minister proceeds to make a press statement, announcing that it's scientifically improbable for the creature to make landfall, however, mid-speech, it does, much to his surprise. The creature resembles a moray eel with hindlimbs and a dorsal structure. It flops unceasingly down the streets of Tokyo, pushing ships and cars in front of it out of the way, crushing everything in its path as well as climbing on buildings, causing them to collapse. It periodically bleeds out of gill-like openings in its throat. The government meetings continue. Suddenly, the creature stops moving and collapses in the street. Then, it begins to move, and stretch grotesquely. Its back legs grow and the growth allows the creature to stand up on two feet. The tiny vestigial arms are replaced by much larger, but still small forelimbs, possessing a functional hand. As it stumbles through the city in its new form, the Self-Defense Force arrives to attack it. However, the Prime Minister refuses to allow the attack to begin, as there are still people in the vicinity. The monster roars loudly at the attackers nearby, and then proceeds back to the harbor, destroying a large building as it escapes, and disappears into the sea. Now the government must figure out what has happened, try to prevent it from happening again, and clean the mess up. Then, appearing in the Tokyo Harbor comes the monster who, based on the missing scientist Goro Maki's research, has been dubbed "Godzilla" by the American military. A further evolved incarnation, Godzilla is more than twice the size it was at its first appearance, with a darker sheen to its skin and a much bulkier body. It slowly enters Tokyo, wreaking havoc with every step, destroying the city with its movement alone. The government struggles to come up with answers and a means to counter the threat. The Self-Defense Force then returns. The Prime Minister reluctantly gives permission to hit Godzilla with everything they have, with which they do. Godzilla, however, maintains an undamaged state, and destroys much of the nation's ground force in the process. The U.S. government steps in, dropping bombs on Godzilla's back. They detonate, causing much of Godzilla's blood to spill onto the ground, visibly injuring and enraging him. Godzilla's spine suddenly begins to glow an ominous purple, leaving the city lit up by the effect. As Japanese personnel comment on it, Godzilla begins to vomit black and purple fumes, which flow throughout the city around it. Suddenly, in an instant, it ignites the smoke with a large ball of fire-breath, lighting up a large part of the city within seconds, causing immense amounts of destruction from the sheer force of the blast. This wide fire spray is then slowly replaced by a concentrated, high pitched purple beam, which Godzilla aims to the sky, taking out the B2 Bomber that hit it in the first place, much to the shock of the U.S.. Godzilla then stops, and bends over, his back glowing a brighter purple as the remaining B2s drop their payload as an act of "payback". Godzilla then fires multiple beams from his dorsal plates, systematically destroying each missile, while bisecting and destroying the remaining bombers. It then unleashes another torrent of its concentrated, purple atomic breath, cleaving the city's skyline in half like butter, before hitting the helicopter carrying the Prime Minister and other governmental members. Both nations armies are destroyed, and with the city in flames, the government shattered, and many people dead, Godzilla finally begins to cease it's attack; the glow on its dorsal plates subsiding as it slowly comes to a stop, freezing in place like a giant statue. Now there is an even bigger incentive to find Godzilla's secrets and stop it. The places in the city where Godzilla's beams touched have severely high nuclear radiation readings, while the radiation plume caused by its breath and fire are drifting out to sea. They study the immobile Godzilla and find that it is slowly producing nuclear energy. Godzilla runs on nuclear power, and it has depleted all of its power in its recent rampage, which is why it's frozen. It's replenishing its energy to continue, a process that will take a few weeks. In addition, they figure out it possesses a pseudo "radar" system in its body, which is how its dorsal beams were able to destroy each bomb and bomber with pinpoint accuracy. On top of that, its fins and blood act as a cooling system, and as long as air and water are available to the creature, it will survive. This is coupled with the new knowledge of its asexual reproduction. The scientists find that Godzilla has more DNA information than any other creature on Earth, at least eight times more than the human genome. It is highly evolved, and may continue to evolve further, with one scientist commenting on how it may sprout wings, provide the opportunity and motive. The Konoha Republic uses the Blimps, equipped with harpoons to take over dealings with Godzilla, and begin unleashing it on Godzilla's legs who wakes up immediately after. They then use Duel Monsters and Star Slayer Monsters to trap Godzilla in land, air and sea. In defense, it begins shooting beams out of its mouth, spikes, and even its tail, much to the Japanese's shock. This, however, expends Godzilla's energy swiftly, given the sheer number of bombs and bombers Godzilla must strike down, leaving him defenseless as he walks into the line of skyscrapers nearby. The Japanese then knock these multiple large skyscrapers down on Godzilla to stun and pin him to the ground. The first team of pump trucks are then rapidly sent in, and begin to pump the coagulant into Godzilla's mouth. This first attempt results in failure as Godzilla recovers quickly enough to blast the pump truck formation to ashes with his atomic breath, before he stands, roars triumphantly, and begins to walk away. One of the leads of the operation comments on how Godzilla's skin's stiffening. However, shortly after, a second, larger force of driverless trains are sent en masse towards Godzilla. The overwhelming force of the explosion chains send Godzilla falling forward, sprawled on top of a large building. This allows the second pump truck force to finish what the first group started, pumping the full amount of coagulant into his mouth. Godzilla then suddenly regains his composure and swiftly stands once more, destroying the second pump group as he begins to walk forward again, seemingly unfazed. Godzilla then lets out a loud roar, and suddenly freezes in place, stopped completely in the middle of Tokyo. It's stated that after this, the Americans' countdown has been paused, but not cancelled; if Godzilla reawakens, Tokyo will be impacted with a nuclear strike. The people of Japan have no choice but to live together and rebuild their country with an immobilized Godzilla. The final shot depicts a frozen Godzilla, and then focuses on his tail. Multiple skeletal, humanoid figures can be seen on the tail's now split open tip, frozen in their seeming escape, all of them possessing Godzilla-esque dorsal plates. Eggman plans to make the frozen Godzilla a good use in the his new museum. Legendary Godzilla's Revival In the Present, Mothra's twin fairies warn the Eggman Empire that placing Shin Godzilla in the museum is wrong and that the discovery of the original Godzilla's bones is what brought him back. The Shobijin claimed this was a crime against nature and the sanctity of life, and that Mothra would be forced to declare war against humanity if the first Godzilla's true form was not returned to the sea. They also promised that Mothra would take it upon herself to defend Japan from Godzilla. At the Museum, Yuki Muto was shocked that the Legendary Godzilla wakes up immediately after calling it Teen-Zilla and after meeting Moll and Lora. Belvera went to the Desghidorah's tomb, and caused it to rise from the ground. She managed to break it open, and Desghidorah was released. Desghidorah rose from the tomb and began to absorb energy from the forest around him and attack the Mushroom Kingdom but Teen-Zilla used the atomic breath to severe Desghidorah's middle head thus killing it in the process. The human-like skeletal creatures protruding from the end of Godzilla's tail starts to emerge and giving out the similar roar to Godzilla thus reverting Teen-Zilla to it's second form. The monster roars loudly at the attackers nearby, and then proceeds back to the harbor, destroying a large building as it escapes, and disappears into the sea. Shun used school desks to recreate Millennium Mothra's symbol and summon her to Tokyo. Millennium Mothra engaged in battle with Godzilla, but due to her old age was easily overwhelmed. Yuki Muto sees Teen-Zilla emerging in it's fourth form during the Millennium Kaiju's epic battle. The Millennium Godzilla, upon seeing the Legendary Godzilla's fourth evolution, roared and caused the first Godzilla's soul within Teen-Zilla to awaken. Teen-Zilla believing itself to be Godzilla once again, went berserk, destroying the surrounding city. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, two twin Millennium Mothra larvae hatch from Mothra's egg, and rush to help their mother while the Millennium Godzilla retreated in the confusion. Moll and Lora reluctantly prayed to the egg, causing it to prematurely hatch into a larva named Mothra Leo. Mothra Leo arrived to assist his mother. Teen-Zilla finally begins to cease it's attack; the glow on its dorsal plates subsiding as it slowly comes to a stop, freezing in place like a giant statue. Meanwhile, Millennium Godzilla resurfaced in Tokyo Bay, demolishing the AMF forces attacking him and coming ashore. As Godzilla drew closer and closer to the city center, AMF and Teen-Zilla wakes once again to see Modern Type King Ghidorah building a dome in the Mount Fuji area where he kept his victims and absorbed their life forces.The larvae arrived in Tokyo to communicate with their mother, but Millennium Godzilla noticed them and the Modern Type King Ghidorah. Teen-Zilla prepares to engage the Modern Type King Ghidorah but Ancient Mothra was summoned. Even with Ancient Mothra's power, King Ghidorah quickly defeated but Teen-Zilla rammed him to the ground and sever his central head with his spiral by unleashing the Mega Atomic Breath. Teen-Zilla sees King Ghidorah trying to fly away, but blasted out his wings with his atomic breath and caused him to fall into the North Sea. Teen-Zilla was proceeds to walk towards Yuki Muto in Princess Peach's castle where Mothra Leo is heading to the massive lake. Ancient Mothra rescued Yuki Muto and her son, only for the Millennium Mothra to fly and carried Leo out over the sea, but her strength failed and she fell into the water. Millennium and Ancient Mothra struggled to stay afloat, as Leo desperately tried to hold his "aunt" and the twin Millennium larvae noticed Mothra Leo as their cousin, but to no avail. Mothra sank underwater and drowned, leaving Leo to carry on her mother and aunt's legacy. Teen-Zilla roars, takes a dip in the lake and became frozen solid. When Yuki Muto sees the the humanoid forms of Teen-Zilla, the Millennium Godzilla finally forgave humanity and turned around and walked out to the sea. Eggman states that Teen-Zilla is returning to slumber while the Millennium Mothra's larvae, in grief, swam with Mothra Leo to Infant Island with the Shobijin, content that the souls of the dead could now rest in peace. Nabari Kingdom Years later after Teen-Zilla's rampage, Minamoto no Raimei and Raiko confront each other. However, Raiko fatally wounds Raimei, taking her sword, Kurogamon, with him. Yoite is found by Hanabusa, who happens to room with Tobari. She brings him home and treats him kindly, but the feeling is not reciprocated. Later, Yoite asks Miharu to bring him the Engetsurin kinjutsushō and the Izuna Shingan kinjutsushō, saying that he still holds his friends' lives hostage. Raiko struggles as he reminisces about Raimei. Minamoto no Raiko meets and befriends Gau Meguro, an assistant of Raiko and a member of the Kairoushuu clan, who bears the striking resemblance to the former president of the Konoha Republic, Gau Dikson Uno. He tells Gau the whole story of his life in the Grand Civil War, but makes him swear to secrecy, and makes it clear that there will have to be punishment if he doesn't keep his promise. Gau is deeply moved by the story and believes that Raikou and Raimei should be brother and sister, not enemies. Tracking Raimei down, Gau tells her what happened 5 years before in comparison to the Grand Civil War, holding a kunai to his throat and betting his life that it's true. Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou tells her that it is too late, and makes her take up her sword once more. Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, Raikou prepares to cut deep into Raimei, only to find Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikou's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Baryl *Kai *Ms. Millions *Mary *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Lilly *Sal *Miyu *Regal *WindMan.EXE *LaserMan.EXE *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *KnightMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *MagnetMan.EXE *QuickMan.EXE *CutMan.EXE *FreezeMan.EXE *SnakeMan.EXE *TurboMan.EXE *Ring.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Iris.EXE *Duo.EXE *BubbleMan.EXE *ShadeMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Paul Ichijou *Minamoto no Raikō *Weevil Underwood *Minamoto no Raimei *Gau Meguro *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Elias **Moll **Lora **Belvera Duel Monsters *Winda, Priestess of Gusto *Gusto Gulldo *Windaar, Sage of Gusto *Gem-Knight Emerald *Vylon Sphere *Kamui, Hope of Gusto *Musto, Oracle of Gusto *Caam, Serenity of Gusto *Serenade the Melodious Diva *Schuberta the Melodious Maestra *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Aussa the Earth Charmer *Dharc the Dark Charmer *Eria the Water Charmer *Hiita the Fire Charmer *Lyna the Light Charmer *Wynn the Wind Charmer Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki *Princess of the Rice Fields *Komodoconda *Yamata Leviathan *Moon Behemoth Kaiju *Legendary Godzilla (Named Teen-Zilla) *Desghidorah *Ancient Mothra *Millennium Godzilla *Millennium Mothra *Mothra Leo *Modern Type King Ghidorah Trivia *This Episode is based on Godilla Tokyo S.O.S.. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon